Heart Of Glass
by jcl007149
Summary: There's mysterious happenings that result in something far worse than Sakura could of ever imagined but what can it be? SxS NOTE:This isn't the sequel to Deep Pureness! This is the same story as before, but the plan for it got deleted so it's been changed
1. The Beginning

Hi!

I'm back with my new story!

It's not a sequel-a whole new one!

**Disclaimer: it is clamps, why are they so lucky!**

So, here it is it's called:

HEART OF GLASS

Chapter 1- The Start

"Stop!" That was the beginning of it all, my life from then on. I hadn't had a bad childhood, it was very exciting. I'd met my best friend at my junior school, she had stood by me always, and her name was Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji. Oh, and if your interested my name is Sakura Kinomoto, 19 years old.

It had been a Wednesday morning, and I had been roller-blading to school. It was mid-winter, so I had chosen to wear a pink turtle-neck and black trousers with 2 stripes down the sides. The weather was terrible, with every step I took towards my destination, I was pelted with rain and as I was turning to get into the school grounds as blown slightly backwards as I moved. Tomoyo was near the bare cherry blossom trees, waving at me. As I skated towards her, I don't know what happened but I managed to slip and start to fall backwards. I had readied myself for the hit to the ground, but it never came. I removed my gloved hands from my eyes, to discover I had been caught mid-fall by none other than Syaoran Li, who at the time had been one of my best friends. He was cold towards everyone one at first, always glaring and never giving friendship a chance. Then I guess, you could say I broke through his cold exterior and so, he ended up with 3 best friends, well, 2. I'm not anymore, after what happened a few months after that day, so it's only Tomoyo and Eriol (my other best friend).

I bet you're wondering what happened aren't you? Well, I don't feel it's time to tell you yet. The Wednesday, I was talking about was quite boring normal school lessons and it rained all day. It was after-school, that is important, I was walking home in the rain, soaking wet (I couldn't skate, it was too wet). I didn't have an umbrella, so, Syaoran to the rescue.

He held his umbrella over me, shielding me from the deadly onslaught of cold wetness. He wore the green scarf I had made for him last Christmas. It was quite old and tatted now, so I decided to give him the new one that I had made. We were walking back to my hose and it was really weird, I had gotten this horrible feeling something had happened at home. I told Syaoran, I felt something was wrong and we ran to my home. I stumbled through my front door to find a big pool of blood in the hallway, of course I screamed. Syaoran ran to me to see what was wrong and gave me a hug to comfort me. I got up shakily and slowly moved into the kitchen, it was the most heart-wrenching situation I had ever been in. You see, my mother passed away when I was 3 years old and now this.

Do you what had happened? Fine I'll tell you, my dad was walking, not running- walking to the end of the hallway, he had tripped on the step and had fallen into the hat-stand. It pierced his skin under the chin and blood had gone everywhere. He had crawled to the kitchen, to phone for help, but had died just before he reached it- it was on the floor in pieces next to him. Blood had trailed from where he fell to the kitchen where he died, how did he die? Of a broken collarbone and too much blood loss, I bet you can't imagine how I felt.

So!

What did you think?

Tell me by pressing the little purple button- it makes me happy!

TTFN

Jcl007149


	2. Xmas

Hey Guys!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been doing tests at school and stuff and with it being Xmas I have been extra busy. Plus my computer crashed and I lost most of my stories.

Thanks for the reviews; it gives me the inspiration for the story when I read them, so please continue sending them!

Disclaimer: I own CCS because I am a member of clamp…if you believe that you are insane.

Heart of Glass

Syaoran Pov

I saw him in intensive care, he looked so vulnerable. Sakura was there, she was asleep but I could tell she was devastated because of the tear stains I could see on her face and the way she was clutching his hand. I watched them both for a while, thinking to myself as I did. I felt guilty, really guilty, but why? I hadn't killed him; I didn't even know him that well-so I didn't feel sad for him. I think that was the reason.

That night was the night Fujitaka Kinomoto died.

December 24- Xmas eve

Sakura Pov

I don't think of my father much now, only in happy times. He is with my mother, Nadeshiko. I was devastated for months but I learnt to overcome my grief because life goes on, things happen that we can't stop. My fathers death has shown me that we have to live life the best we can because who knows when we will pass away, who knows what will happen, everything has been put into perspective for me.

Christmas. The best time of the year, I loved it- the excitement, the fun and best of all just being together with my friends. Slowly over time, I had realized my feelings for Syaoran- I loved him. I had told Tomoyo how I felt, she understood. She had said she had known for sometime but I had to realize for myself. I was going to tell him how I felt, tonight when we were alone- he was living with me at my house. I needed him, wanted him to hold me, keep me warm and never let me go, I wanted his kiss, but I fought with myself on the realization that I couldn't have any of those things, because he wouldn't feel the same way.

Normal Pov

Only Tomoyo and Eriol knew how they felt for each other, yes, Syaoran loved Sakura back, he felt the exact same way for her, but when it got to Xmas eve night and Sakura was going to tell Syaoran, he started to sing to her a beautiful song that goes like this…

It hurts when you look at me that way  
It scares me to hear the things you say  
'Cause god only knows what I would do  
If I had to live life without you

I see the sadness in your eyes  
and I know I should have spent more time  
'Cause god only knows I'd be a fool  
yes I would  
to think that there's someone else but you

**Chorus**  
So I'm here to say how I feel right now  
I'd move Heaven and Earth for you  
whatever you asked me to  
baby believe me you're like the air I breathe  
I'd be no-one without your love  
and the world wouldn't mean that much  
can't you see  
you're everything to me  
(you're everything to me)

I know that sometimes feelings change  
but here in my heart I'm still the same  
(still the same)  
'Cause god only knows my love is true  
yes it's true  
and I wanna share my life with you

So I'm here to say how I feel right now  
I'd move Heaven and Earth for you  
whatever you asked me to  
baby believe me you're like the air I breathe  
I'd be no-one without your love  
and the world wouldn't mean that much  
can't you see  
you're everything to me  
(you're everything to me)

Just like the air I breathe  
I need you here with me  
don't make me feel this way  
you are the song I sing  
your love is everything  
as long as you always stay

I'd move Heaven and Earth for you  
whatever you asked me to  
baby believe me you're like the air I breathe  
I'd be no-one without your love  
and the world wouldn't mean that much  
can't you see  
you're everything to me  
(you're everything to me)

By the end of the song Sakura was in tears, Syaoran had said everything she was going to say and more. Syaoran had told Sakura that he loves her and she had told him back, they had sat by the fire, snuggled together for the rest of the night, and for a perfect end to a perfect night, they sealed that love with an earth shattering kiss.

Well, what do you think?

I know it was a bit short but I will be updating at a quicker pace now and I added a little fluff at the end.

Please press the little purple button and review.

Cya!

Jcl007149

Let S+S's love continue forever!


	3. Who's that girl?

Hi everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm sure you don't want to listen to me going on so here is chapter 3!

_**Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine, but I wish it was!**_

_Also, the song used is from sailor moon and is sang by_Fukami Rika (Minako)

_And is written by_Serizawa Rui

_Please go to this site and in right side toolbar click on, anime song index, to listen to the song_: sailormusic

close to the bottom and you should find it. 

_**

* * *

Heart Of Glass- Chapter 3**_

_**Who's that girl? **_

_**

* * *

Sakura POV**_

We celebrated a happy Christmas and exchanged gifts of all types. Eriol and Tomoyo gave each other a new camcorder and electric guitar- I would never have thought of Eriol as a rock music type of person.

I gave Syaoran a set of Chinese fighting clothes and he gave me a beautiful gold pendant with diamond and pink sapphire gems set in the shape of cherry blossoms on it, he also gave me a photo frame with our names engraved on it and picture of us inside it.

But, everything has to come to an end and this devastated me. 4 months later, I was out signing my new music contract-I'd been out in a bar with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol and had gotten on the stage to sing karaoke. A man had come up to me after the song and had said to me that I had a beautiful voice, he explained that he was the manager of a record company and that he wanted me to be his new artist. Of course I had said yes, it had always been my dream to be a singer.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was out signing the contract but, when I had arrived home I found Tomoyo outside my house looking pale and extremely pitiful. She didn't say a word to me but I could hear shouting from inside the house, I looked at her once more before rushing inside to see what all the commotion was about. I couldn't believe my eyes, what the hell was this!

* * *

Inside was an angry looking Eriol and a extremely guilty looking Syaoran. Eriol tried to block my view and get me out of the room, but I pushed past him and almost regretted instantly that I had. For what I saw in front of my eyes was a long stream of purple hair in my bed which, of course was attached to a girl, about my age.

I couldn't speak, my mouth ran dry and I could hear my heart shatter inside of me, crystal tears flowed from my eyes, a thousand emotions flowed through me and all I could think was why?

I ran from there, ran to the one place where no one could find me-to my secluded cherry blossom tree. The wind blew the petals around me, my hair flowed with them and I felt as though someone knew, someone was trying to ease my pain. I smiled gently as I could feel the soothing aura of my mother and father; they were in the petals that were caressing my face and hands. I looked up to the sky gratefully and even though I knew it wouldn't work, that it wouldn't take it away, I wrote a song that my pain would flow into, that would maybe free my soul from this devastation.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I had recorded my song, I was going to sing it to the world in 30 minutes, another 30 minutes that would be gone from my life, another 30 minutes in which I continued to think of him, in which I continued to waste my time. I hadn't spoke to him since and Tomoyo and Eriol had, had little contact with him. Meiling had phoned to tell me that she didn't at all approve of Syaoran but had to care for him, she said he was a broken shell. I laughed hysterically at that, if he was like a broken shell, I was a snowball in hell- I was a lost cause. My friends didn't give up on me though and I managed to be strong if only for them and my music, it wasn't fair for everything to be wasted just because of his deceit. It had seemed like an eternity but my 30 minutes was up, I was to sing live to the world.

_**Sakura's song- Setsunakute Li… (I'll stand alone…)**_

_Nee nemurenai yoru ga kite  
Mata anata wo omotteru _

Aa aojiroi mado wo ake  
Sora ni mada kienokoru hoshi wo miageru

Anata ni oyasumi wo  
Akai RIBON wo hodoite

Tooku kara shikatte ne  
Dare ni mo misenai kiyowa na watashi wo

Itsumade mo suki da kara  
Anata no sei naraba  
Setsunakute setsunakute ii

Nee mada hosoi kono ude de  
Anata dakishimeru hi ga kuru no deshou ka

Mo ichido aeta nara  
Kitto nakidashite shimau

Seifuku no mune ni aru  
Haruka na me wo shita anata no yokogao

Sono mama de suki da kedo  
Motto anata rashiku  
Kawatte mo kawatte mo ii

Tooku kara dakishimete  
Dare ni mo misenai kiyowa na watashi wo

Itsumademo suki da kara  
Anata no sei naraba  
Setsunakute setsunakute ii

_Hey, as I sleep in the night, I can hear you,  
and once more, I remember you... _

Ah, opening the pale window  
I lift my eyes to the sky, to the planet turning.

For you, I'll be good  
and I'll wear a red ribbon.

From the distance, alone  
I watch for someone to call my own.

How long till I exchange emptyness for love?  
In case your spirit  
is alone, I'll stand alone...

Hey, through the window, I want to be  
with you and hold you in my slender arms...

And at once, if you're ever threatened and cry  
surely, I'll run to you and end it.

The suit of your spirit is in my heart  
and in the distance I can see your profile.

My love will never change but  
becomes more like you and  
is in your name, I'll stand in your name...

From the distance, I hold  
and watch for someone to call my own.

How long till I exchange emptyness for love?  
In case your spirit  
is alone, I'll stand alone...

As I sang my heart out, with my eyes closed, I could feel everyone understanding my pain, it felt overwhelming and I could feel the energy in the room. As my song came to it's end, I open my eyes to find the lights had been turned low but I couldn't miss the tears in everyone's eyes- my fans and my friends, they were all there for me and I knew I was loved.

* * *

And yet again, It was to end because when I had left to go to my dressing room I found a note, I knew it wasn't good, my sense were alerted to it instantly. With shaking hands I picked it up, _Tomoyo had been kidnapped…_

I quickly read the note again and without thought ran to the location which it stated. The door slammed closed and the note fell to the floor…

Come for your friend,_ Bitch_

Before it's too late

Because all I want to do is hurt _you_

_You _have everything I want

And you won't stop me from getting it

_Love, you're friend :D_

_**Harm**ony_

As I reached the abandoned warehouse where Tomoyo was, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, _my blood ran cold…_

* * *

Oh my, a cliffhanger.

What has happened, what WILL happen?

Only time will tell…

Please review and remember to listen to the song using the website:

_sailormusic_

Jcl007149

_Press the purple button!_


	4. Help!

Hi,

Disclaimer: In a place not too far away, I own CCS and I am making this into an episode for my new season of the show. : Beep: _Nooooooooo_, it was just a dream!

* * *

Last Chapter:

As I reached the abandoned warehouse where Tomoyo was, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, _my blood ran cold…_

_

* * *

_

Heart Of Glass

_Chapter 4: Help!_

"Tomoyo!" I screamed frantically. I remember the exact details of that night; I remember how heavy the rain was that pounded against me, the sweat of my fear and desperation mixed in with it. I searched that warehouse and I was shocked to find, not only a knife dripping with blood but the lifeless, bloody body of _not,_ my best friend Tomoyo but, the body of the bitch that _he_ slept with and a dishellved, horror-stricken Eriol. I burst into tears as I ran over to them, hugging them both furiously. We had calmed down after a while, but what shocked me was, _how the hell did Eriol know?_

* * *

"Eriol, how did you know?" 

"I…found the note on the floor in your dressing room, I had gone to congratulate you but ,seeing you weren't there I began to leave but the note caught my eye.

He continued to tell me that, the girl with purple hair-_Harmony, _she was called according to the note. Was just about to shoot Tomoyo, but he managed to stab her before she had chance. The knife had stabbed her in between the shoulder blades-instant death, we didn't need to check her pulse she was certainly dead, no-one could have survived…

* * *

Endless nights were upon me, my dreams haunted by a foreshadow of destruction… 

I could see a shadow, an evil one was what my senses told me. This being wanted _me_ for some reason, it wasn't harmony-she was dead. No, it was something else and I was sure that this _something else _was…someone close to me.

* * *

One late Saturday night, I was walking through the streets because I was, yet again being haunted by my dreams. I was surrounded by silent streets and a calm night breeze, although it was a bit chilly. I shuddered from the cold and within seconds a green jacket (original isn't it) was placed on my shoulders, surprised I whirled around instantly and _he _was there. 

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I growled at him, hoping he'd got the message to leave. I didn't want to be anywhere near this asshole!

"Look Sakura, It didn't mean anything to me, it's just…I was…Upset, yeah that's it! I was upset."

"Oh yeah, _Li _and what were you so _upset_ by?"

"Um, about stuff…_personal_ stuff."

"Well, if that's your _excuse, _I think I'll just leave."

I began to walk away, only to be gripped by _his _arm. Anger stormed throughout me, how dare he talk to me, let alone dare touch me.

SLAP!

His face was a complete picture of shock, disbelief etched into it. My hand still burned from when I hit him and his face was a deep red, I knew it had hurt him, but he deserved it. Yet, it didn't make me feel good; in fact it made me feel the exact opposite, I was just as bad as him, for reacting to his deceit, for stooping to his level.

Again tears threatened to fall from my eyes, I betrayed myself- I was crying for him. All the barriers I built around my heart came crashing down, but the worse thing was that I still couldn't forgive him. The same old stunt I know, but I ran from him.

* * *

I ran to Tomoyo's mansion, if just to get away. She let me in, not even questioning me, and as I sat there on her couch, for the first time ever since it had happened, I broke down. Tomoyo was my shoulder to cry on, she stayed awake with me a long way into the night and eventually I fell into a deep sleep through my fits of tears. 

As I slept once again I was plagued with terrible dreams of someone who trying to get me, the dream was the same as any other night. The figure was cloaked under the black shadow of my dream, I felt surrounded like I did every night. The voice spoke venomously, it came from every direction and spoke threats of making my life hell and harming my friends, this frightened me, but what frightened me more was the change in my dream, this time the figure said it was going to kill _me._

* * *

I awoke with a start; sweat covered me, especially my face. I looked around and realized I was in my room, well my room at Tomoyo's mansion. Eriol must have brought me here- he was currently living here with Tomoyo, but they didn't have a romantic relationship, at least that's what I had thought until I heard a giggle through the wall. I know it was snooping but still, I deserved some gossip after the events that had happened previously. I managed to find a glass in the a-joined bathroom and pressed up against the wall. I remember them saying some like: 

" Eriol, shhh, Sakura's gonna hear us."

Or

"Come on Tomoyo, I know you think I'm sexy…and that you are madly in love with me…"

I laughed at that one, Eriol was serious most of the time but, when he wasn't he was hilarious- I'm talking about roll on the floor hilarious. Like the time when he was drunk and jumped on a table in a really fancy restaurant (don't ask how he got in, long story). He jumped on the table and started dancing sexily-as he put it. And taking his clothes off to the sexy song which is… Symphony No.9. It was a great night and the thing was I got it all on film, so I could use it for blackmail at a later occasion.

Anyway, I was listening to them and I was shocked to hear Tomoyo say:

"I _do_ love you Eriol."

"W-W-What?" Eriol said as he stuttered, obviously he was just as shocked as me, but I waited in anticipation for his answer and was alarmed when I heard the words:

"I don't think I can…"

"_Love you anymore, than I do now…"_

Never mind Tomoyo, _my _heart was racing and I longed for what Tomoyo had, _Love, _even just a fraction of what Tomoyo had would make me happy. I had that with _him_, but he screwed it up, he broke _me…_

* * *

That the end of this chapter, I know I keep asking for reviews but I don't want them to make my ego bigger, I want constructive comments, so I can make my fic better. So please review and could you also tell me if I'm managing to keep it like Sakura's talking in the past tense. Thanx _**

* * *

Preview of chapter 5… **_

"_Get the hell off of her!"_

"_Sakura you can't end it like this!"_

* * *

Thanx again, 

Jcl007149


	5. Not Again More Disaster

Well, I am REALLY sorry for not updating for _ages. _I was doing another fic and have been doing my GCSE's, I have been ill and I have had _serious _writers block. My friends have been fighting- my life is a complete mess at the moment, but it's starting to look up now. If this chapter sucks, I am sorry because I have lost most of the plans for my story, but have my own computer now-please tell me what you think. I'll stop babbling now, ok? This will most probably very short.

Disclaimer- CCS is not mine, I wish it was but sadly most wishes don't come true-apart from in fairytales.

* * *

Heart of Glass

Chapter 5: Not Again

_Last Chapter_

"W-W-What?" Eriol said as he stuttered, obviously he was just as shocked as me, but I waited in anticipation for his answer and was alarmed when I heard the words:

"I don't think I can…"

"_Love you anymore, than I do now…"_

Never mind Tomoyo, _my _heart was racing and I longed for what Tomoyo had, _Love, _even just a fraction of what Tomoyo had would make me happy. I had that with _him_, but he screwed it up, he broke _me…_

* * *

Days passed, nights passed and my love for him seemed to lessen, _or so I thought. _I didn't sleep much anymore because of the dreams I was having, each night they seemed to get more intense and it frightened me. I started living on edge and became a nervous wreck, but now, of course, it can't affect me, _and nothing ever can. _

I was at home, writing songs and trying to live a normal life. I still thought of Syaoran, every passing moment of my life. He had been deceitful and I had tried to convince myself that I didn't want him, didn't _need _him. Except I did.

* * *

Tomoyo was away on business on the most dreadful night in my life, I remember it clearly and it wasn't pretty. I could've died that night, but it's up to you if I did or not. This is what happened…

_I was on a night out with Eriol, we had been clubbing and had a few drinks-we weren't drunk or anything, just so you know. We had gone back to Tomoyo's mansion, to watch some movies and stuff. So, we got some popcorn and snacks and sat down to watch a couple of movies. I remember being in front of the fire crying my heart out as Rose lost Jack on the Titanic, the theme song echoing throughout my head. I remembered thinking how true it was to me, and if it was true to Syaoran because in all honest truth, I would take him back, I still love him. _

_After watching the movies, I felt that I needed some alone time, so I told Eriol that I was going out, he said it was fine, he was going to bed and to just let myself in when I'm done- I was staying at Tomoyo's for a while, whilst she was away._

_I was stormy outside, but I didn't care. I had grown to love the rain, it matched me perfectly-depressed and dreary. I heard a whisper and a clicking movement, it sounded similar to a gun. I whirled around furiously to see if anyone was there-there wasn't. I turned back around, to see a silhouette running towards me, my pulse quickened and I panicked. I stood rooted to the ground, I was in trouble or so I thought. I remained looking to where the figure was running closer and closer. The figure was…Syaoran._

_I had never been so glad to see him in my life. In fact, I was happy to see him. I just wanted me to hold me and kiss me with his incredible warmth._

"_Sakura, get down!"_

"_What?" I shouted at him, confused as to why he had such a panic-stricken look on his face._

"_Get down now!" I remember him screaming at me. I turned to see what he was looking at and I ended up looking down the barrel of a gun._

"_Holy shit! Please don't kill me…Eriol?"_

_My god, I couldn't believe it. My own best friend was pointing a gun at me, my best friend! _

"_Eriol, what are you doing, what's the matter?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm voice._

"_I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago, something that my accomplice didn't manage to achieve. Shame, really. She would have been perfect for finishing you off, after breaking you and Syaoran up."_

"_After breaking me and Syaoran up? You mean that was all because of you, it was you that called all the misery in my life? I can't believe you would do this to me Eriol, after all we've been through, but why?"_

"_You can't remember? How so like you." He spat at me. There was a murderous glint in his eyes, and a hint of desperation._

"_You! You made my life hell! Can't you remember? You have magical powers, in our past life, every fucking day, you were there. You collected every clow card and made them your own, you were the only person Tomoyo would talk to. You had everything! Perfect little Sakura, you disgust me! You fucking bitch say goodbye to your lover over there!"_

_He grabbed my arm and put the gun against my head, he positioned his finger on the trigger and I gulped in anticipation of my death. _

"_Get the hell off of her!" I heard Syaoran scream, he was running towards us, no, towards me._

"_Get away or I'll blow her fucking brains out! Or would you rather it be both of you?"_

"_No! Let her go and take me instead. You want blood don't you? Then take mine because I love her and I would do anything to protect her!"_

_Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, he still loved me too! I had been foolish because I didn't give him another chance. Eriol seemed to be contemplating what Syaoran had said, so, I took the opportunity to bite his arm. This made him drop the gun which I lunged for and aimed it in his direction, could I shoot my best friend?_

_I positioned my finger on the trigger, just as Eriol had done moments before. I swallowed hard, I remember myself being in an agonizing frame of mind. If I didn't shoot him and let him get away, he might try to kill me again. Eriol was a very sly man, as I had experienced for myself. Or, do I shoot him and let it be over with?_

'_Sakura, you can't end it like this!' I remember thinking to myself, Syaoran by this time had already crossed over to me and was standing in front of me protectively, even though I had the gun. _

"_Syaoran, what are you doing? He hasn't got a gun anymore." Eriol was just starting to get up in the background._

"_You don't know that he might have another one!"_

"_My, my smart boy. You were right!"_

_I remember hearing that shot, it still echo's through my mind now. Syaoran, my lover…died right in front of me, protecting me. He fell and I had dropped to my knees in front of me._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry about that time. It should've never happened. Please remember that I always loved you and I always will…goodbye, my sweet, sweet cherry blossom…"_

_I choked up, tears flooded from my eyes, he was dead! My best friend had killed my lover, I felt empty inside. Was life worth it? Should I murder Eriol, as to avenge Syaoran? After all, I still had a gun in my hand…_

_After thinking this, something terrible happened…_

_2 shots were heard that night…_

* * *

Well what happened? What do you think happened?

Please review and tell me. Thank-you for reading and the next chapter will be the finale.

Arigatou

Jcl007149


	6. Change is for the best

I am extremely sorry that i have not updated in so long and i understand if you don't want to read this :)

Well, this is the final chapter and it has changed from what it was going to be becuase the plan for the story got deleted but I like the ending more and I hope you will too! So please enjoy and review please!

* * *

"I pulled the gun upon myself"

"Sakura, You can't end it like this!" Tomoyo? That was Tomoyo's voice wasn't it? It was, she was stood there, soaked by endless onslaught of rain. Did she know that something was going to happen and if she did, how?

"Don't worry, she isn't going to end it like this…I am!" Eriol had gotten behind me whilst I was clutching Syaoran, I only had a moment to realise what was happening when, _bang!_ It happened I had been shot, I caught a glimpse of Tomoyo's face before I fell to the ground fully on my side, it was a mixture of shock, horror and despair.

Blood trickled from my mouth and I coughed violently. I willed Tomoyo to run but she didn't, she waited there on that same spot in the continuous rain. Eriol walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek as I saw a single silvery tear streak the very same place. He walked away and she shook and sobbed for a moment, I didn't know if it was because she was scared of him or because she had ever loved him.

Then she ran over to me and hugged my body, I placed my hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort, she cried more so and I wished that she could have been prevented from seeing this massacre of Syaoran and soon, me. She would be alone in the world, Syaoran was dead, I would be soon and Eriol had gone, walked free and would never be caught and it pained me to see me best friend and cousin like this.

"Tomoyo…you are going to be all right. If I could I would made it so you could have never of seen this…"

"Sakura, I don't care about that! I don't want you to die! Please don't leave me, if only there was a way that you could be spared…"

"There is a way…" A small, quiet voice was heard by the pair, it sounded like a young girl that was no older than five.

"I could prevent your death but it would be a life of sadness, no doubt. I cannot bring back Syaoran, nor can I turn back time but you two would be together, protected until your natural deaths occur, would that be enough for you, mistress?"

A pink glow emitted from my body and out came the form the nothing card and yet…she no longer looked sad and lonely but innocent with the eyes of a small child. The nothing card had become something…the protection card.

"Mistress Sakura, what is your answer? Please let me be of help to you, like all of your other cards have and let me use my life to save you."

"What will happen to you if you do that?" Tomoyo ventured to ask the question that I was worried to ask, I didn't want my cards to be harmed because of me.

"Do not worry, I won't be harmed as long as my mistress is alive and neither will any of the other cards. We are here to help you, mistress, so do not be concerned about us, it is our duty."

"Thank-you, please, if it isn't a burden and only if it is your wish, use your power on me and help protect us to our dieing day, protection card."

She shone and the pink shine of her power encased my body and healed it completely, then she covered Tomoyo and me both and our bodies felt warm and protected, just as her namesake described.

She disappeared back into her card form and then floated to my palm where my other cards had appeared; I could feel their spirits and power inside of me and hoped that they would know the happiness and love I felt towards them.

And there is where it started and here is where it ended, I have told you my story of tragedy and it has brought me here to this point, where my yell of "Stop!" didn't go unnoticed but 2 figures turned to me. I felt dread flood my system, it was Eriol but I remembered my cards words and not being one to doubt them, I smiled and felt safe. Had it been the cards feelings for me to try and give me a burst of happiness, I don't know but it brought a smile to my lips, as just for a moment before it was gone, the second figure was of Syaoran.


End file.
